Redo
by FireFox1999
Summary: Maka can't find Mr. Perfect. Kid can't find the other half to his heart but together they  might be able to solve each others problems. MakaXKid
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not own soul eater but I would like to…

Chapter 1 : Redo

"Why Maka?" "I'm sorry Steve I just wasn't working out?" "But it was going so well!" "Sorry." Maka walked away from a heartbroken Steve thinking about how many boyfriends she had dumped because they weren't good enough. Then she thought "Am I maybe a little too picky about who's my boyfriend? I have had about 5 of them in the last month and all of my relationships with them end in the same way." Then she thought I'm not picky I'm just waiting for Mr. Perfect. Then she smiled and ran back home fantasizing about what a Mr. Perfect would be like.

"HEY! Mr. Perfectionist stop measuring the freakin painting and get your ass down here." shouted a very pissed off Liz. I'll be with you in a moment I just need to make sure it's absolutely perfect before we go. "Kid if we don't leave right now we're going to be late for school!" "Fine now it's perfect. We may leave now."

As they got to school each of the weapon and mister pairs sat down to begin the day's lesson. Professor Stein taught class and warned them about the upcoming test. After class as they were leaving Liz asked Kid if he'd ever loved anyone. "Well what an odd question" thought Kid. "Well actually no I haven't Liz. Why do you ask?" "Well I was thinking if you don't love anybody than you only have half a heart right?" asked Liz. "Well yes I suppose that's true but how does it matter?" "Well half a heart isn't symmetrical at all now is it?" Kid froze "AHHHHHHH! How could I not notice this! I'm a freak! A monstrosity! I don't deserve to live! Just as he was about to strangle himself Liz said, "Whoa now you don't have to kill yourself over it! You just have to find that someone who completes your heart." "Someone who completes my heart huh" Kid thought.

On the way to his house he passed by Maka who had just dropped all her papers and books. Kid decided to walk over and help her. "Maka Could you maybe need some assistance?" Maka looked over and saw Kid walking towards her. "Yea that would be nice." Just as Kid had handed the last paper to Maka it began to rain. "Oh no! My report will be ruined!" "Quick Maka come in the café with me!" "Ok coming." Kid and Maka ran to a nearby café to escape the now falling rain.

Once they were inside the café Maka turned around to thank Kid but she turned a little too quickly and ended up falling into Kid's arms. She looked up and saw a very surprised looking Death the Kid looking back at her as if pondering something. "I found it!" thought Kid. "I've found the other half to my heart!" With that thought in mind he pulled Maka up and kissed her soft on the lips when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss making it more intense. When they pulled away Maka said, "I think I just found my Mr. Perfect."

It had been two days since the kiss at the café and tonight was their first official date. They planned the date to be at 8:00 p.m. since Kid loved 8. It was a refreshing change for Maka to go on a date with someone who didn't take forever to pick a date and time. Back at death manor Liz and Patty were prepping Kid for his first date with Maka. "Don't forget to tell her she looks pretty." said Patty. "Show nice manners." said Liz. Then the both said, "And try not to comment on her symmetry!"

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Please review and tell me if I should right the next chapter or not. Hope to wright to you soon. : D**


	2. A Date With Death

I do not own Soul Eater but if I did my house would probably be bigger.

Chapter 2: A date with death

When Kid got to the restaurant he and Maka had chosen for their date he was stunned when he saw Maka standing there in the prettiest symmetrical dress he had ever seen. When he walked up to her he took Liz and Patty's advice and resisted the urge to comment on how perfectly symmetrical she looked and instead said, "You look perfect."Maka's face turned red as she said thanks. When they got to their table it wasn't awkward like Maka had expected it to be. They talked about past adventures and their favorite battles. Over all it was a pretty interesting conversation.

When they had finished placing their orders a slow waltz began to play and some couples got up walked to the center of restaurant and began to dance. "Miss Maka." said Kid. "Would you care to dance?" "A-are you sure?" said a sort of scared Maka. "Absolutely" With that he took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. They danced so gracefully and so in sync it almost made Kid cry. After some time Maka said, "You know, you might really be my Mr. Perfect." "And you Miss Maka are the other half to my heart, and the center of my world. (That last line made Kid really happy because the world is in the shape of a circle and no matter which way you fold a circle by its center it's always symmetrical.)

After the dance and dinner they went out to see a scary movie. But for the two misters it was more like a comedy because they had seen way worse. They laughed at the cheap special affects and the fake screaming. They and seen real monsters and they sure as hell didn't have any in this movie. After the show Kid and Maka walked home together."Kid thanks for a wonderful…" but before she could finish her sentence Kid had pressed his lips up to hers. It was a long and passionate kiss and when they finally pulled away Kid said, "My pleasure."

The next morning at school it appeared everyone knew about their relationship. It seemed that Black Star happened to be at the same restaurant as them last night and had seen them dance. Because of Black Stars incredibly huge mouth it was only a matter of minutes before the entire academy knew about it too. "I'm going to kill that idiot!" thought Death the Kid. When he got to class the room was buzzing about Maka and Kid's relationship. Questions like "Are they in love?" and "Are they going out?" were being tossed left and right. "Alright now settle down." said a very amused Professor Stein. "Before we begin today's lesson I think we should…" he never got to finish his sentence, "MAKA! Is it true? Have you really gone and gotten another boyfriend? Tell me it isn't true! Great just great now I'm going to have to start beating them off with sticks!" "Hi dad" said a very pissed off Maka. "And you!" Spirt turned on Kid. "Don't lay a hand on my Maka! She's a sensitive flower and you can't have her!" "Dad shut up and get the hell out!" said a very embarrassed Maka "I'm sorry Maka I just wanted to protect you." "I don't need you to protect me! Just get out!" With that Spirt left and Maka sat back down and much to her embarrassment felt every eye in the room staring at her. "Oh great this day couldn't get much more embarrassing."

After class Maka went up to Kid to apologize. "Listen Kid, I'm so sorry about what happened with my dad today he's a little over protective sometimes." Kid smiled and said, "Well with having someone as pretty as you for a daughter I suppose you'd have to be just a little over protective sometimes." "I just hope my father hasn't found out about it yet." But sure enough the next day Kid got called to see Lord Death. "You called for me father?" "Yes I suppose I did, didn't I?" "Well what do you want?" said Kid. "Is it true you're going out with Maka Alburn?" Kid said quite annoyed, "You can't be serious. Is that what you called me here for?" "So is it true?" asked a very curious Death. Kid turned around and started to walk away, "I am not having this conversation." "Oh come on surely you can tell your old man." "No. Goodbye now father. Contact me if you have any real news or assignments." With that Kid left feeling a little ticked off at his father for wasting his time. "Ahh well this is going to be an interesting relationship." Kid thought to himself.

SOOOO what did anyone think of the chapter? I tried my best to correct my spelling and punctuation errors. Please Review and tell me how I did. Till Next Time

P.S. And remember stay symmetrical :D


	3. The reason Why

The Reason Why

When Maka got home that day she noticed she hadn't seen or talked to Soul very much and she began to get worried. She realized that he was probably mad at her and so she decided she needed to talk to him and figure out what was wrong. She looked for him at the academy, the desert, and throughout Death City, till finally she found him siting on a gate overlooking the city. He looked sad and angry and not at all like his usually cool and calm self. "Where have you been I've been so worried about you." "Oh really?" said a pissed off Soul. "How kind of you to think about your own partner for once instead of that symmetry freak." Maka's face turned red at the comment referring to her boyfriend as a "symmetry freak". "Soul I'm sorry I haven't been paying you a lot of attention lately but that doesn't give you any right to call him a freak." "Great now your even defending him!" said Soul who was now getting angrier by the second. "Only because your being unfair!" said Maka who's anger had also started to rise. "Whatever I don't need to take this from you." "I came here to to get away from you now leave me alone!" "Fine be that way!" was the last thing Maka said before she ran away.

"AHHHH! That bastard! He makes me sooooo mad sometimes." said Maka as she was walking home. When she got home she was confronted by an inquisitive

Blair. "Where is Souly poo?" "He's not coming home for a while Blair." then Maka walked to her room, locked the door, and flopped on the bed. "I'm going to have to talk to Kid about this tomorrow maybe he can help me. He's really smart but he is the reason Soul is mad at me. NO!" said Maka that's not fair to Kid he didn't do anything wrong! This is all Soul's fault!" was the last thing Maka said before falling asleep.

The next morning when she walked to school she saw Kid and decided that she needed to talk to him about Soul. "Hey Kid." said Maka putting on her best smile and adjusted her hair to be as symmetrical as possible. Kid walked over. "What is it Maka?" "I need to tell you something." "Oh NO! She's going to dump me! What will I do? Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" thought a distraught Kid. "It's about Soul" said Maka snapping Kid back to reality. "Oh Ok what is it?" said Kid both re-leaved and embarrassed. "He's mad at me and I don't know why." said Maka. Kidd laughed. "Why are you laughing." said a confused Maka. "Because its so obvious. He likes you but you started dating me so he's jealous." "Well that's stupid if liked me he should of told me." "I agree." said Kid then he quickly kissed Maka softly on the check. Maka turned red. "Lets get to class." said Kid then grabbed her hand and walked with her to class.

Class was a blur. It hardly seemed like anything mattered but her problem with Soul and her relationship with Kid. "Miss Maka is something wrong because you seem to be having a tough time paying attention to the lesson." said Professor Stine. "No-o sir I'm fine." she said while feeling every eye in the room on her. "Oh great this is the last thing a need right now." thought Maka. She couldn't wait to get out of class.

As class ended she ran out the classroom releaved it was finally over. "Maka are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine just needed a little air." she said as she turned around to meet Kid's golden eyes."Good because I've been worried about you lately." "No it's ok I'm fine." said Maka smiling at Kid best she could. "So do you want to go do something with me tomorrow like go to a movie or take a walk in a park?" said Kid. "Take a walk in a park? Do you know how cheesy that sounds? But none the less I would love to." "Great see you tomorrow." said Kid as he raced home.


	4. Fight!

**Hellooooooooo! It has been awhile since I've worked on… well anything really. And I'm sorry about that. It's early in the morning but I'm going to do this to try and make up for some of my disappearance. Enjoy =3**

It was early. Way too early. And Maka had just began to rub the sand out her eyes when- BANG BANG BANG**! **Startled, she fell out of her bed sideways and landed very ungracefully on the floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She scrambled up to the door as she quickly tried to fix her rather unsightly hair. 'If Kid sees me like this it won't be pleasant…" She had the afterthought right before she opened the door to see a very distressed Crona.

"M-maka, Maka! Come quick! It's K-kid and Soul. They're fighting and it looks p-pretty bad!" Crona's words came out in a stutter as he rushed to get his message across.

"What? Why would they-"How kind of you to think about your own partner for once instead of that symmetry freak." Soul's word rang in her ears as her early morning haze wore off and she remembered everything that happened yesterday. 'It's funny, it feels like I've been asleep for a really long time. Like almost a year… how strange.' But she quickly dismissed the thought and followed Crona to the fight.

When she arrived she was met with the sight of the school court yard and torn up bricks and ground everywhere. As she ran closer Kid's dusty and scratched face came into view. I held an expression that said, "Hello, my name is Death. You killed my symmetry. Prepare to die."

Soul had a similar look on his face and one of his arms was in its scythe form. They stared at each other as they caught their breath and prepared to fight again. Then at the same time they began to charge at each other, prepared to fight to the death a- BANG. "Owwwww, Makaaaa! What was that for?" Kid shot rubbed his head where a book sized indent was.

"What are you two doing? Fighting like petulant children? I expected more out of both of you." She looked at them. Both rubbing the sore spots on their heads.

"I'm Sorry Maka. I never wanted to disappoint you. But that idiot began tearing up the school grounds and dared me to stop him."

She tuned to Soul who was crossing his arms, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "Soul, what is this all about? Why are you being this way."

He just turned away and began walking, "You're the smart one. Figure it out."

"Soul! Come back here Rig-" Kid placed a hand on her shoulder. Give him some time to blow off steam, maybe that's all he needs to do right now."

**I know it's short but I've been away for awhile and I wanted to keep it simple. Comment was I want to know what you thought of my new writing style and is it better or worse than my previous chapters? Till next time. See you soon!**


End file.
